


Noodle's Nightmares

by PrincessRainbowPastel



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Murdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRainbowPastel/pseuds/PrincessRainbowPastel
Summary: My very first Gorillaz fanfiction ever lol! Of course this one is pretty short, but basically Noodle's been having a lot of nightmares and ends up running to the least sympathetic member of the band in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Noodle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Noodle's Nightmares

Young Noodle awoke in her bed in a panic as her whole body shook while she sat up in her soft, fluffy sheets. She's had another nightmare. 2-D had shown her a few of his favorite horror movies, thinking she wouldn't be very scared, but he was sadly mistaken. Noodle's been having a lot of nightmares about the frightening monsters and terrifying zombies from the films. She'd been sleeping in Russel's room for the past 3 nights because she was so frightened by these dreams. Noodle could tell that Russel wasn't crazy about her sleeping with him so much, but of course, he cared about her too much to be too upset about it. Noodle noticed a bright flash of lightning through her window followed by the crashing sound of thunder. Noodle shook even harder and she hid under her sheets. Noodle really was a tough girl, but she was still a kid who had fears just like any other kid. Another loud roar of thunder came from outside Kong Studios. Noodle immediately hopped out of bed and ran through the studio, knowing of only one place where she could avoid the scary storm: the garage. Noodle entered the garage and saw Murdoc's Winnebago door opened slightly. She ran over to the vehicle and entered. The so-called "love shack on wheels" was covered in dirty clothes, empty beer cans, and just random trash strewn throughout the place. Noodle looked around, shaking from fear and the cold temperature of the building and saw Murdoc asleep on his bed. She was hesitant at first. What if he was gonna get mad? She knew that Murdoc had a bad temper. He never got mad at her, but she doesn't want him to be now. Noodle then climbed up onto the bed and laid down next to Murdoc. Murdoc woke up and rubbed his face as he turned to see Noodle cuddled up next to him. "Noodle? What are doing here? Go back to bed." Murdoc said tiredly. Murdoc then heard the faint sound of thunder from outside. Noodle hugged him tightly and she started to cry. Murdoc, even though he was tired, started to put two and two together. He sighed and held the crying little girl next to him as he pet her hair her softly. "Uh, It's-It's...alright." He said kinda awkwardly. He wasn't really good at this sort of thing. Especially with kids. Noodle cuddled into Murdoc's chest as he held her close. She was starting to shake a little less too. "It's alright, love. Uncle Murdy's here. Uncle Murdy's got yah." Murdoc said softly, noticing that his words were actually calming Noodle down bit. Noodle had stopped crying as her breaths became slower and her body stopped shaking completely. Murdoc smiled a little as he continued to comfort her until they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
